ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode 9: The Invasion Begins
This episode is the ninth episode of Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission and also the prequel to the 10 HEROES UNITED. Characters *Cyber 10 (Character) *Zen 10 (Coolcrix) *PerpleX *Max Wellington *The Control Master *The Rinzlers The Episode Location: Cyber's bedroom *alarm clock rings* Cyber: Ugh, morning already? *Cyber's phone vibrates* Cyber: Hello? Zack: Good mornin' hero! Cyber: What do you want? Zack: Umm...can I borrow your homework? Cyber: Well you're early... Zack: I'm going to my grandparents' house for this weekend. Cyber: Okay cool *Cyber presses the End Call button* *Cyber pulls his blanket* Cybermatrix: Incoming message from Max Cyber: -___- ..... display Max: Cyber, we've got trouble... Cyber: yeah, I know. Trouble with sleeping. Max: This is serious, there's something suspicious happening on top of Helix Tower. Cyber: Helix Tower? The highest building in the country? Max : Yes. I need you to check it out. Cyber: What are you gonna do? Be lazy all day? Max: NO, I'LL COME TOO Cyber: Sheesh, it was only a joke... Max: Just get there!!!!!!! Cyber: Fine... Cyber wears his jacket and transforms into Jetstorm Jetstorm open the windows Jetstorm flies to the city Location: Ground Floor of Helix Tower Security Guards got a call from another guard that was guarding the top floor through walkie-talkies Walkie-Talkie: Hello? Anybody there? Listen, there's this weird guy on the roof of the tower he looks like a robot. Please come to the top floor, we need to stop this guy.He's trying to do something using some kind of machine. After a few minutes, the security guards were on the roof of the tower Security Guard 1: Umm, sir. Please exit the roof, you are unauthorised to be here. The robot-guy was revealed to be The Control Master! Control Master: You dare talk to me like that? You are not worthy! Control Master generates a sound wave from his gloves and releases it towards the security guards Security Guards: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Jetstorm then arrives at the scene. Jetstorm: STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING THEM! Control Master: Why hello there wielder of the Cybermatrix, I will stop once you give me the Cybermatrix! Jetstorm: That easy? You're gonna do better than that! Control Master: Very well then. He generates a more powerful sound wave and releases it to the security guards Security Guard : My ears!!!!! Their ears began to bleed Jetstorm: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY,OKAY I'LL GIVE YOU THE CYBERMATRIX! Control Master: Good choice! Jetstorm: ...Right after I kill you!!! Jetstorm blows a strong wind storm towards the Control Master Control Master: You can't defeat Control Master! Control Master reaches his machine and triggers the button The machine shoots a bright beam to the sky. Jetstorm: What did you do, Control Freak?!? Control Master: You madez me dooooooooo itzzzzzzz Jetstorm: Can you speak English? Control Master: Warghhh!!!!! Thiz iz your faultzzzzztztztz Control Master teleports away Jetstorm: Hey! A hole in the sky was seen Jetstorm: Uh oh... Then a ball-like drone fell from the sky and crash onto the street Cyber transforms back into human form Cyber: Woah...what the heck is that... Then two giant pods landed beside Helix Tower The two giant pods then transform into giant drones Cyber: Holy cow... Cyber reaches the Cybermatrix and tries to call Max Cyber: Max! Max! Cybermatrix: Connection failed Cyber: Oh snap... The two giant robots then try to destroy The Tower with their sharp claws and their laser beams The Tower began to collapse Cyber: Nonononono! Cyber grabbed a pole on the tower's roof The tower began to fall Cyber: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyber slipped and fell Cyber: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Cyber tries to activate the Cybermatrix but failed Cyber: Oh come on! A green light flashes from the Cybermatrix Cyber then transforms into Brainwash Brainwash: I THOUGHT BRAINWASH COULD... Brainwash "splash"-landed on the street Brainwash:....fly.... Brainwash then hears a scream Lady: help!!!!!! The lady was trapped under a piece of metal Brainwash lifts the metal and the lady runs away Brainwash: hey,wait!!!! Brainwash chases the lady Brainwash searched for the lady on the street Then the armour-ball drone arrives and heads toward Brainwash Brainwash: Oh come on! A guy suddenly approached in front of Brainwash Brainwash: Hey! watch out! The guy then transforms into a big huge dinosaur-like creature Creature: HUMUNGOUSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!!! The creature stops the armour-ball drone and throws it towards a giant drone The creature transforms back into a human Guy: Hi Brainwash: ...hi? Umm.....who are you? Guy: I'm Zen, Zen Parker, the wielder of the Infimatrix Cyber reverts back into human form Cyber: Uhh... Zen: Max told me all about you, Cyber. He's waiting for you in his spaceship, he'll explain it to you. Cyber: And where is his spaceship? Zen points to a nearby building Zen: Behind that building Cyber: Thanks, and thanks for saving me. Say...aren't you coming with me? Zen: No, I'll try to make the drones occupied for a while until you guys bring help. Cyber: Uhh...okay Cyber finds the spaceship and boards the ship Max: Are you okay? Cyber: YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME! Max: I was on my way there , but when I saw the portal and those giant robots I had to find help! Cyber: By help you mean the Zen guy? Max: He's just like you but from another dimension Cyber: Why didn't you call the Plumbers or something? Max: The communications on Earth are disabled due to the portal... Cyber: Oh...all right then what's your plan? Max: Okay, first I'll send you to another dimension to find.... Cyber: Wait,wait,wait...how is that possible? Max: Remember the machine I was working on to make snowcones? Cyber: Yeah...what about it? Max: I lied, it's a dimensional transporter. Cyber : -___- Max and Cyber arrives and their headquarters Max: It's simple, you go in the dimension, convince the hero, and come back using this remote control. Cyber: It looks like a cheap calculator.. Max: Listen, we don't have all day. We have to help Zen. Look it's simple, dial a number and press the green button. The remote will project a portal and return here. Our dimension is the number 33. Now dial a simple number and project the portal on the dimensional transporter. Cyber: What's the dimensional transporter for? Max: It stables the portal energy. Cyber: If I want to open a portal in the other dimension wouldn't I need this? Max: You won't need it trust me. Now go! Cyber dials a number and projects it on the dimensional transporter Max: Good luck Cyber: Here I go! Cyber runs into the portal After 12 seconds, Cyber returns with a hero named PerpleX! Max: Well that took long, you took 12 seconds to find just one hero... Cyber: 12 seconds? It was like 8 hours! Max: Dimensional Math... Cyber: ... PerpleX: Hello there Max: Hey. Cyber, let me do it. Max takes the remote control and projects a portal. He goes into the portal after their conversation ended. Cyber: Let's go help Zen PerpleX: Zen? Cyber: He's another hero from another dimension we have to help him. This is my war anyway. PerpleX: All right, I'm ready! Cyber transforms into BeatleShark and then Cyber Beatleshark Cyber BeatleShark: Let's roll! PerpleX transforms into Stinkfly Stinkfly: Let's go! They both flew to the city while Max is still in another dimension The scene ended. A new scene is shown. Rinzlers: What is the cause for you to be here? Control Master: I amz woundedzzzz, pleasezzz spare mezzzz Rinzler 1: Your service is no longer acquired The Rinzlers stood up and charges a beam from their palms. Control Master: NO, NO, NO A bright light was seen Control Master: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ~End of Episode 9~ See Also Category:Episodes Category:Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode